MTV Video Music Award
An MTV Video Music Award (commonly abbreviated as a VMA) is an award presented by the cable channel MTV to honor the best in the music video medium. Originally conceived as an alternative to the Grammy Awards (in the video category), the annual MTV Video Music Awards ceremony has often been called the "Super Bowl for youth". Concept The statue given to winners is an astronaut on the moon was colloquially called a "moonman". However, in 2017, the President of MTV, stated that the statue would be called a "Moon Person". The statue is made by New York firm, Society Awards. Since the 2006 ceremony, viewers are able to vote for their favorite videos in all general categories by visiting MTV's website. The annual VMA ceremony occurs before the end of summer and held either in late August or mid-September, and broadcast live on MTV, along with simulcasts on MTV's sister networks to nullify in-house competition. The first VMA ceremony was held in 1984 at New York City's Radio City Music Hall. The ceremonies are normally held in either New York City or Los Angeles. However, the ceremonies have also been hosted in Miami and Las Vegas. One Direction 2012 The 2012 MTV Video Music Awards were held on September 6, 2012 at the Staples Arena. One Direction was nominated for three awards, "Most Share-Worthy Video", "Best New Artist", and "Best Pop Video". The first award of the show, "Best Pop Video", was presented by Katy Perry. One Direction won the award for "What Makes You Beautiful". Later, after a sneak peek of One Direction walking onstage, they performed "One Thing". * "Best Pop Video" — won * "Best New Artist" — won * "Most Share-Worthy Video" — won 2013 The 2013 MTV Video Music Awards were held on August 25, 2013 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, NY. One Direction was nominated for one award, "Best Song of the Summer". The audience booed as the band made their acceptance speech, which caused Lady Gaga to walk out of the ceremony in disgust. She met up with One Direction backstage, in order to express her outrage and to comfort them. She told them "I don’t know what I heard out there, but if I did hear what I heard out there, I just want to tell you that you deserve every bit of success that you have. And don’t you dare let those people boo you. I want to leave right now, I don’t want to stay anymore. Because I don’t want to be in a room where people will boo like that." They took photos together and have remained friends ever since. * "Best Song of the Summer" : "Best Song Ever" — won 2017 * Best Pop — Harry Styles for "Sign of the Times" — nominated * Best Visual Effects — Harry Styles for "Sign of the Times" — nominated Zayn Malik 2016 The 2016 MTV Video Music Awards were held on August 28, 2016 at Madison Square Garden in Manhattan. Zayn was nominated for one award whereas One Direction weren't nominated in 2016. * Best Visual Effects — "Pillowtalk" — nominated 2017 The 2017 MTV Video Music Awards were held on August 27, 2017 at The Forum in Inglewood, California, honoring music videos released between June 25, 2016 and June 23, 2017. It was hosted by Katy Perry. After the award show, Zayn released a 18 - second clip about an upcoming single later to be known as "Dusk Till Dawn". * Best Collaboration — Zayn and Taylor for "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" — won Gallery 27734_one-direction-mtv-video-music-awards-2012.jpg One-direction-vma-2012.jpg VMAs.jpg One-direction-vma-award.jpg One-direction_2653442b.jpg Lady-gaga-one-direction-booing.jpg Category:Award shows